


Merry Friendsmas

by wakeupstiles



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Post S2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: It never snowed in Lakewood. But that year, it snowed for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> something quick v quick for xmas

Would she ever be normal again?

Would any of them?

She didn’t know.

But as of that moment, in the moment that they were together and drinking and worry free, they were happy—or at least they looked happy. She hoped their joy was genuine, because hers was. For the first time in a year and a half, as she stood off to the side of the room, a cup of spiked eggnog in her hand, watching on as her friends laughed around the living room, she was smiling and it was _real._

They were real. They were laughing and grinning and relaxed.

They were real. They were _alive._

“Emma!” Brooke called from the couch. “Come on, it’s time to open presents!” She waved her over excitedly.

“Coming,” Emma said, finishing her drink and setting it down on the small coffee table beside the couch.

But as she made her way over to where all of her friends had gathered, Zoe shot up from the floor and ran over to the window. “No way.” She mumbled, pressing her face to the glass. Her friends watched in confusion, their eyebrows raised. “Oh my god,” Zoe quietly gasped, a slow smile tugging at her lips. She turned back to her friends, eyes wide in excitement. “It’s snowing!” She exclaimed, then flung the front door open and ran outside.

“Snow?” Audrey questioned skeptically, following after the girl. It was hard to believe there was actual snow falling from the sky; it snowed in California, sure, but not in their part.

It never snowed in Lakewood.

“Holy shit,” Audrey whispered in amazement, looking up at the sky with a smile. She held her hand up, catching some of the soft white puffs on her palm. They melted instantly, leaving her hand wet. She turned back to her friends who were lingering in the doorway, a grin wide on her face, “It’s snow! _Actual_ snow!” She shouted, opening her mouth to the sky to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

The others joined Audrey and Zoe outside, their eyes on the sky as the little cold puffs floated down from the clouds. Noah and Stavo fell on the ground, their bodies and mouths open so the snow could land on them. Brooke joined Zoe in dancing, their hands locking together. And Emma just stood on the porch, watching with wide eyes.

_It never snows in Lakewood._ She thought. But sure enough it was; she was watching it happen with her own eyes. And she felt like crying. Crying for all that she had lost and everyone who couldn’t be there to see it. Crying for everything she had and everyone who was still there. They were the lucky ones, the survivors, and it never seemed to matter more than in that moment. Because in that moment they didn’t have to think about their happiness for the rest of their lives—they just had to enjoy the now.

“Come on,” She blinked, her thoughts drifting back to the present. Her girlfriend was standing in front of her, her hand open and extended for Emma to take it. Emma placed her hand in Audrey’s and allowed the girl to pull her into the middle of the yard, where they began swaying from side to side.

“Merry Christmas, Emma.” Audrey whispered, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist.

Emma smiled, touching her forehead to Audrey’s. “Merry Christmas, Audrey.” She whispered back. A calmness had spread through her body, engulfing her with ease and assurance. As she stood in the middle of the yard, dancing to no music with the girl she loved holding her and her friends prancing happily around her, she was glowing.

It never snowed in Lakewood.

But that year, it snowed for them.

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays, everyone. i hope you all have a great day.


End file.
